


This Is the Way the World Ends

by golden_d



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, F/M, Pre-Canon, WriterInADrawer 4.03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_d/pseuds/golden_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.03.</p><p>The requirements were:</p><p>Prompt: Reverse Fandom - Sports Night. The episode I chose was "April Is the Cruelest Month."<br/>Added Element: An invertebrate</p><p>If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer for more information.</p>
    </blockquote>





	This Is the Way the World Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Writer in a Drawer 4.03.
> 
> The requirements were:
> 
> Prompt: Reverse Fandom - Sports Night. The episode I chose was "April Is the Cruelest Month."  
> Added Element: An invertebrate
> 
> If you are interested in this contest please visit http://community.livejournal.com/writerinadrawer for more information.

It is April when he meets Katie.

His head is down, hands shoved deep into his pockets. She's fighting with a huge, unwieldy shoulder bag. They walk right into each other.

Owen grabs for something to break his fall. Unfortunately, the first things into his hands are her breasts. She shoves him off with a yell and swings her bag at his head, connecting with enough force to make him see stars. He hits the ground as she runs away, her high heels clacking behind her.

It is May the next time he sees her. "Hi," he says, approaching her in a pub where she's gossiping with a group of girlfriends. She outshines them all. "You probably don't remember me, but I'm the bloke who ran into you a couple of weeks ago."

"Oh my _god_," she blurts, as her friends shriek. "What do you want?"

"Thought I'd apologise," he says. "Buy you a drink to make up for it, if you'd let me. So." He extends a hand. "I'm Owen, I'm sorry, and I'd like to buy you a drink."

To his surprise, she lets him.

In June they go out for Japanese food; it turns out that he's allergic to shrimp. In July he meets her parents and wonders what it would be like to feel like part of a family. In August, he says "I love you." In September, she moves in. They spend most of October fighting, and most of November making up. He gives her an engagement ring for Christmas; they tell her parents the next day and all the rest of their friends on New Year's. In February and March they're so busy with wedding planning that the months blur past.

In April he buys her a bracelet with a charm of a purse to commemorate the anniversary of their meeting. She turns it over in her hands, puzzled. "What's this for?" she asks, and (although he won't realise it until later) this is when he begins to lose her.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Foxy for the wonderful beta work she did, saving me from failure under the "They Don't Do That in Britain" clause.


End file.
